Sweet Revenge
by Caskett93
Summary: Ryan ed Esposito hanno promesso di vendicarsi, e stavolta faranno le cose in grande... Ma sarà veramente una vendetta? Piccola storia in 2 capitoli...
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge**

**Autrice: **Sara(Spuffy93*)

**Rating:** Verde!

**Genere: **Pazzia – Commedia - Romantico

**Timeline:** Ambientato un mese circa dopo la prima One Shot IL FORUM.

**N.d.A** Originariamente doveva essere una shot ma poi si è trasformata in questa cosa piazza e troppo lunga così l'ho divisa in due capitoli XD

**Chapter one**

"Yo Ryan." dice Esposito salutando il suo partner con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Ehi fratello, come mai così sorridente?" domanda curioso l'uomo togliendosi la giacca.

"Ce l'ho..." risponde.

"Hai cosa? Un cervello? Perché allora dovremo festeggiare." lo prende in giro Kevin.

"Ahah. Divertente Ryan. Io parlavo del piano, della vendetta, ce l'ho."

"Davvero?"

"Davvero."

"Spara fratello, dobbiamo fargliela pagare." dice con aria maligna Ryan.

"Allora, c'è quest'amica di Lanie che..." inizia a sussurrare Esposito avvicinandosi al partner.

Kate e Rick entrano al distretto con ampio ritardo, come ormai era loro abitudine nell'ultima settimana. Il nuovo caso sembra interessante, la loro vittima è una donna vicina alla cinquantina. Qualcuno l'aveva uccisa con una coltellata alla schiena.

"Yo Beckett." dice Esposito vedendoli entrare. "Lanie vi ha aggiornato sul nuovo caso?" chiede.

"Certo, eravamo ora con lei sulla scena del crimine. Avete già iniziato a parlare con parenti e vicini?" domanda Kate sedendosi alla scrivania.

"Non aveva una famiglia, la madre e il padre sono morti, non aveva sorelle ed era vedova. La tipica donna con venti gatti." le spiega Ryan.

"I suoi vicini non hanno visto ne sentito nulla di strano nell'ultimi giorni. A ritrovare il corpo è stato un certo Jonathan Carter, l'abbiamo già interrogato, è l'amministratore della palazzina ed era andato a chiedere alla signora Marras dell'affitto. Era in ritardo di un paio di giorni."

"Ottimo lavoro ragazzi."

"Grazie, allora, è per questo che siete così in ritardo?" domanda malizioso Esposito alzando volutamente il tono della voce. "No, sai, Lanie mi ha detto che siete rimasti con lei solo il minimo indispensabile dopo averla fatta attendere per oltre un ora..."

"Non credo siano affari vostri. Non vorrei bloccarvi la crescita bambini." dice Kate rimettendoli al loro posto.

"Certo mamma." dice Ryan ridendo. "Sentite, io e Jenny avevamo intenzione di uscire con Lanie ed Esposito stasera, vi va di unirvi?" domanda poi serio.

Castle guarda Kate come per avere il permesso. La donna gli sorride.

"Certo, dove si va?" domanda curioso.

"A ballare! Un'amica di Jenny ha aperto questo nuovo locale e ci ha invitato all'inaugurazione." spiega Ryan. "Vi sta bene?"

"Certo, avevo proprio bisogno di andare a ballare, è troppo tempo che io e Lanie non ci andiamo." dice sorridendo felice Kate. "Ma adesso torniamo a lavorare. Abbiamo un omicidio da risolvere." dice Beckett tornando seria. "Voi tornate dai vicini chiedetegli cosa sapevano su di lei. Amicizie, amanti, tutto quello che poteva portare qualcuno ad ucciderla. Noi controlleremo tabulati telefonici e carte di credito." ordina la detective.

"Ma sentila, noi..." la prendono in giro i due detective dirigendosi verso l'ascensore.

"Smettetela ragazzi, altrimenti papà e mamma vi metteranno in punizione." li dice dietro Castle. I due entrano in ascensore e premono il pulsante del piano terra.

"Perfetto, il piano è partito. Hai spiegato tutto a Lanie?" domanda Ryan.

"Certo fratello. Anche lei è d'accordo. Tu sistemato tutto con Jenny e quella sua amica, Andrea?" domanda Esposito.

"Tutto pronto, ha sistemato tutta l'attrezzatura. Credo proprio che Castle e Beckett non si scorderanno tanto facilmente questa serata." dice maligno Ryan. Esposito vedendolo si fece l'appunto mentale di non irritare troppo il suo partner, un po', in quelle condizioni, gli faceva paura.

"Ci sarà da divertirsi." conferma Javier uscendo dal distretto con Ryan.

La giornata era passata veloce, l'indagine era andata avanti, così Castle aveva costretto Kate ad uscire un po' prima dal distretto per andare a prepararsi per l'uscita a sei.

Rick la lasciò sotto casa e dopo averle dato un dolce bacio tornò al suo appartamento per prepararsi a sua volta.

Le aveva dato appuntamento per le sette e mezzo e alle sei e mezzo lui era già pronto. Non sapendo cosa fare Castle apre il suo portatile e va a leggere alcuni commenti al suo messaggio di ringraziamento lascito pochi giorni prima. 'Quelle ragazza sono veramente fantastiche...' pensa lo scrittore sorridendo alle risposte. C'è anche quella di Lanie che ricorda loro la promessa sul matrimonio. Castle scuote la testa, quella donna non cambierà mai.

Rick controlla l'orologio, sono le sette, decide di partire con un po' di anticipo, dopotutto meglio arrivare un paio di minuti prima che in ritardo.

"Allora, avete capito tutti cosa dovete fare?" chiede per l'ennesima volta Ryan. Tutti annuiscono. "Perfetto. Non possiamo commettere errori." dice maligno.

"Non preoccuparti bro, ho ricontrollato tutto. Questi aggeggi sono fantastici, per fortuna che il capo ce li ha dati in prestito." dice Esposito aggiustandosi un bottone della camicia.

"Ricordati però che se li rompi ti toccherà pure pagarli, quindi smettila di giochicchiarci!" lo rimprovera la sua ragazza.

Il locale dell'amica di Lanie è semi pieno, le luci soffuse ricreano un ambiente caldo e invitante.

Il posto è diviso in due parti, nella prima, dove si trovavano loro, ci sono dei tavolini, dei divanetti e un piccolo palco dove una band dal vivo suona musica da sottofondo. E' la parte del locale più calma, dove si possono bere drink e scambiare quattro chiacchiere. Nella seconda parte si trova la pista da ballo con tanto di sfera stroboscopica.

"Siete sicuri che non sia troppo questo 'scherzo'?" domanda Jenny lievemente dubbiosa. "Infondo non stiamo parlando di una cosa da nulla..." mormora.

"Non preoccuparti tesoro, se vorranno annullare tutto gli aiuteremo distruggendo le prove." la rassicura Ryan stringendola a se. "E poi prima faremo i nostri controlli giusto?" continua sorridendo. La donna sembra tranquillizzarsi e annuisce.

"Jenny, hai detto ad Andrea qual'è il segnale?" chiede per l'ennesima volta Esposito.

"Sì Javier... e giuro che se me lo richiedi un'altra volta chiederò a Ryan di spararti o quantomeno di tapparti la bocca con del nastro adesivo." dice la donna facendo sorridere tutti gli altri.

"Ehi ragazzi, eccoli!" esclama Lanie riducendoli al silenzio. Dopo un ultimo cenno d'intesa il quartetto si appresta a raggiungere Castle e Beckett.

"Yo Castle, eccovi finalmente!" dice sorridendo Esposito.

"Scusate, Kate doveva finire di prepararsi. Mi sono stupito quando ho scoperto che anche a lei ci volevano ore per farlo..." la prende in giro Rick.

"Oh, si certo. Adesso si chiama così. Prepararsi..." insinua Ryan malizioso. Un occhiataccia di Kate lo rimette al suo posto.

"Allora, prima andiamo a farci un ballo noi donne, voi che ne dite di rimanere qui e ordinarci qualcosa intanto?" propone Lanie come da piano.

"Buona idea mi amor..."

"A dopo ragazze, non fateci rimanere soli a lungo però." aggiunge Ryan.

"E state attente ai malintenzionati." aggiunge Castle volendo quasi seguire la sua musa per controllare che nessuno ci provi con lei.

Quando le donne si sono allontanate Ryan ed Esposito si avvicinano allo scrittore e iniziano la seconda fase del piano. La richiesta a trabocchetto.

"Allora fratello, gliel'hai chiesto?" domanda Ryan come da copione.

"Chiesto cosa?" domanda curioso Castle.

"Voglio... voglio chiedere a Lanie di sposarmi." dice Esposito. Quella è una battuta, una parte della recita del loro piano di vendetta, ma forse l'uomo sta veramente prendendo in considerazione l'idea di fare LA proposta. In quelle ore in cui ci aveva pensato per mettere in atto il suo piano, l'idea di passare con Lanie il resto della sua vita, circondato da qualche marmocchio, non gli era sembrata così male.

"Wow Esposito! Prendi una decisione del genere e nemmeno mi avverti?" chiede Castle fintamente offeso.

"Scusa fratello, ma è successo tutto così in fretta..." Castle gli da una pacca sulla schiena.

"Non preoccuparti, ti capisco, certe volte quando trovi quella giusta l'idea di sposarla ti prende all'improvviso." Ryan ed Esposito non credono alle loro orecchie, a quanto pare sarà più facile del previsto.

"Già..." dice Ryan. "Tu ci hai mai pensato? Con Beckett intendo."

"Moltissime volte. Ti ricordi quel giorno in cui tu avevi portato l'anello per Jenny e io glielo avevo mostrato dicendo 'Vuoi sposarmi?'?" domanda Castle sorridendo al ricordo. I due annuiscono. "E' da allora che ci penso... Io credo di amarla come mai ho amato nessun altra e la sposerei subito. Ma so che non è quello che vuole lei molto probabilmente, quindi aspetterò."

Ryan ed Esposito si scambiano un occhiata. Era stato fin troppo semplice.

"Wow Castle, non ti facevamo così romantico..." mormora Ryan sorridendo.

"Ma adesso basta con questi discorsi, ti devo chiedere una cosa importantissima Castle." dice serio Javier. "Hai i biglietti della partita di domani?" Rick scoppia a ridere, si aspettava una domanda più seria.

Le tre donne si affacciano sull'altra sala ma mentre Kate fa per dirigersi verso la pista da ballo le sue due amiche la trascinano verso uno dei privè dove la musica arriva meno assordante e permette di parlare civilmente.

"Ma non dovevamo ballare?" chiede Kate iniziando a preoccuparsi.

"Oh, andiamo, non ci avrai davvero creduto?!" esclama infatti la sua amica. "Adesso noi tre parleremo, anzi, tu parlerai e noi ascolteremo. Prima cosa, com'è Castle a letto. Non me l'hai ancora voluto dire..." si lamenta l'anatomopatologa.

"Dalla mia bocca non uscirà nemmeno una parola sulla mia vita sessuale." dice Beckett cercando di non arrossire.

"E dai, non fare la noiosa!" si lamenta Lanie. Kate scuote la testa divertita. "Sei crudele."

"Lanie, come va con quella cosa a te?" chiede Jenny misteriosa iniziando la seconda fase del piano.

"Oh, bene credo. Sto avendo sempre più conferme." la detective le ascolta cercando di farsi vedere disinteressata.

"Sono così felice!" dice eccitata Jenny.

"Di cosa parlate?" domanda non riuscendo a trattenersi oltre Kate.

"E no cara, tu non ci parli di te e io dovrei dirti di me? Non mi sembra giusto." dice maliziosa Lanie. Beckett ha abboccato al volo.

"E va bene..." dice sbuffando Kate. "Diciamo che quello che le tue amichette del forum scrivono su di noi non si avvicina minimamente..." dice arrossendo lievemente. Jenny e Lanie si mettono a ridacchiare come delle matte. "Adesso però tocca a te."

"Okay. Credo che Esposito voglia chiedermi di sposarlo." spara la donna.

"E come lo sapresti?"

"Semplice, si comporta come Ryan prima che mi chiedesse di sposarlo. Sta fuori il più possibile per nascondere qualcosa, si vede con Ryan sempre più spesso, a volte viene a casa nostra in piena notte!" le dice Jenny.

"Oltretutto ogni volta che mi avvicino loro smettono di parlare." aggiunge Lanie rispettando il copione.

"Wow, sono felice per te Lanie!" esclama la detective abbracciando la sua migliore amica. "Tu cosa risponderesti nel caso?" domanda poi allontanandosi leggermente.

"Io credo che sia quello giusto Kate." mormora la donna senza aver bisogno di recitare. "Io lo amo. Passare il resto della mia vita con lui sarebbe fantastico..."

"E tu Kate?" chiede Jenny lanciando l'amo.

"Io cosa?" chiede confusa.

"Se Castle ti chiedesse di sposarlo, lo faresti?" spiega Lanie.

"Ma adesso?"

"Sì, se te lo chiedesse in quest'istante che cosa risponderesti?" conferma Jenny. Kate arrossisce pesantemente.

"Io non lo so... stiamo insieme da solo un mese, mi sembra un po' presto..."

"Ma per favore, non ufficialmente voi siete una coppia da tre anni!" la prende in giro l'amica. "Lui è innamorato cotto, tu pure, non cercare di nasconderlo, ti si legge in faccia quando lo guardi." ormai le guance di Beckett sono color pomodoro maturo. "Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato all'eventualità di vivere con Castle, prenderti cura di Alexis e magari avere dei figli da lui..."

"Beh, forse qualche volta..." ammette la donna.

"Quindi gli diresti di sì?" insiste Jenny.

"Lo amo." Lanie guarda la sua miglior amica. E' fiera di lei, finalmente sembra aver deciso di buttar via quella sua corazza. "Adesso però possiamo cambiare discorso?" chiede imbarazzata Beckett.

"Ma certo, anzi, che ne dici di tornare di là a bere un po'? Andrea mi ha promesso drink gratis per tutta la sera." dice Lanie con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Dico che è fantastico..."

"Oh, guarda, stanno tornando." fa notare Ryan agli altri due.

"Avete ballato signore?" domanda in codice Esposito per assicurarsi che tutto vada secondo i piani.

"Certo mio caro." risponde sempre in codice la donna. "Credo sia ora di dare inizio ai festeggiamenti." aggiunge facendo il segnale ad Andrea che dopo pochi minuti li raggiunge con i drink. La ragazza lascia un drink davanti ad ogni persona. Come concordato in anticipo, solo i drink di Castle e Beckett sono ad alto contenuto alcolico. Già dopo il secondo giro la giovane coppia inizia ad essere più allegra mentre tutti gli altri fanno solo finta.

"Se continuano di questo passo ci renderanno tutto più facile." sussurra Lanie ad Esposito mentre fa il segnale per un terzo giro ad Andrea.

TBC!

Okay, ora ditemi cosa ne pensate di questa pazzia


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecco l'ultima parte XD**

Chapter two

Kate sta mentalmente maledicendo un raggio di sole che l'ha svegliata. La sua testa le scoppia, non si ricorda nulla della sera precedente, almeno non dopo il quarto giro di drink. La donna non prova nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi si gira dall'altra parte e si stringe a Castle. L'uomo le sta dormendo vicino ma al suo tocco si sveglia a sua volta.

"Giorno detective..." mormora sbadigliando. "Oddio, che mal di testa... ma cosa diavolo abbiamo fatto ieri sera?" domanda aprendo finalmente gli occhi.

"Zitto Rick, voglio solo dormire..." mormora Kate. L'uomo non le risponde e Kate inizia a preoccuparsi.

"Che succede?" domanda rimanendo sempre con gli occhi chiusi. Magari si era solo riaddormentato.

"Succede che non so dove siamo Kate..." la detective spalanca subito gli occhi provocandosi un ulteriore fitta alla testa. Guardandosi intorno non può che dare ragione allo scrittore.

"Ma cosa diavolo è successo ieri notte?"

"Ti giuro che non ricordo..." le risponde Castle, "Sembra la stanza di un albergo di lusso questa." aggiunge guardandosi intorno. Beckett si alza dal letto molto lentamente e una volta che si sente stabile sulle sue gambe si avvicina alla finestra.

"O mio Dio!" esclama provocando una fitta di dolore ad entrambi.

"Puoi evitare di urlare." le dice l'uomo .

"La prossima volta che ci ritroviamo storditi in un Hotel a Las Vegas ti giuro che non farò tanto casino." ribatte la donna aprendo la tenda e mostrando la vista a Castle.

"Ma come ci siamo arrivati accidenti! E gli altri dove sono?"

"Che vuoi ne sappia io Rick, ne se meno di te." mormora la donna ritornando verso il letto. Il suo sguardo si posa sul comodino e vede una custodia di un cd con su scritto GUARDAMI.

"Castle, guarda che ho trovato." mormora la donna. Lui gli lancia una veloce occhiata.

"Mettilo, magari ci chiarisce qualcosa..."

Kate lo inserisce nel lettore dvd della televisore e poi torna sul letto per guardarlo insieme a Castle. Sullo schermo compaiono Esposito e Ryan.

"_Allora ragazzi, sono anni che vi sopportiamo, che piazziamo scommesse su di voi, che speculiamo e che ci lasciamo prendere in giro. Quella presa in giro sulla nostra eterosessualità del mese scorso è stata la classica goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso..." sta dicendo maligno Ryan._

"_Già, così abbiamo deciso di vendicarci. Ci è voluto un po' per inventare qualcosa ma alla fine ci siamo riusciti. Quindi benvenuti nella nostra dolce vendetta." continua Esposito. "Prima che inizi il filmato vi volevamo solo dire che ve la siete proprio cercata. Mai prenderci in giro. Torneremo a parlarvi, intanto godetevi la vostra serata." _

I due detective scompaiono e al loro posto compaiono delle immagini dell'interno di una macchina.

"_Allora si va tutti a Las Vegas... è deciso..." sta dicendo un Castle visibilmente ubriaco. "Berremo e... giocheremo tuuuuuuutta la notte!" vicino a l'uomo ci sono Ryan e Lanie. _

"_Perfetto ragazzi, tanto paghi tu Castle no?" domanda la voce di Esposito fuori campo visto che sta riprendendo tutto._

"_Ma cerrto fratello. Spese mie." _

"_Giocheremo tutta la notte." aggiunge Beckett. Esposito si gira per inquadrarla. Anche la donna è nettamente ubriaca._

_Le immagini si interrompono e riprendono in aeroporto facendo vedere il check in. Poi si interrompono di nuovo._

"_Allora ragazzi, siamo arrivati, cosa facciamo?" chiede Jenny allegra._

"_Che ne dite di andare al primo casinò che troviamo?" domanda Esposito._

"_Che stiamo aspettando?" chiede Lanie apparendo nell'inquadratura. Le immagini iniziano a susseguirsi velocemente. _

Castle e Beckett si vedono giocare a Poker, Black Jack, Texas Hold, la Roulette.

"Oddio, eravamo proprio persi noi... Mentre gli altri sono a malapena alticci. Eppure mi ricordo che anche loro si sono fatti almeno quattro giri." dice Castle.

_La faccia di Esposito compare all'improvviso._

"_A questo punto vi chiederete perché noi non eravamo poi così ubriachi... Beh, semplice, i nostri drink erano leggeri i vostri moooolto corretti." Esposito scompare e tornano a scorrere le immagini della loro nottata._

"_Ma tu guarda, c'è una cappella all'interno del casinò!" esclama Jenny indicandola. "Nei film di solito quando uno va a Las Vegas si sposa sempre in una di queste cappellette..." _

"_Già... che cosa romantica, una vera fuga d'amore..." mormora Lanie._

"_Che ne dite andiamo a curiosare?" domanda Ryan. Tutti annuiscono ed entrano nella piccola cappella._

_Un pastore viene loro incontro._

"_Allora, chi si sposa?" domanda sorridendo._

"No, ti prego, dimmi che non è come penso..." mormora Kate guardandosi la mano. Sul suo anulare sinistro brilla una piccola fascetta d'oro.

"A quanto pare siamo sposati Kate..." mormora Castle guardando il suo dito. "Ma io quei due gli uccido!" aggiunge. Beckett sentendo quelle parole prova una sensazione spiacevole.

Alla televisione passano le immagini del loro matrimonio intanto.

'Non era così che me lo ero immaginato, ora lei mi ammazzerà!' pensa impaurito Castle.

"Non preoccuparti Castle, questo video ci toglie dai problemi un matrimonio non è valido nemmeno a Las Vegas senza la licenza matrimoniale." dice acida Kate.

"Una licenza tipo questa?" chiede Castle passandole il foglio che ha trovato sopra il comodino.

"Possiamo sempre dire che eravamo ubriachi, non c'era intenzione." dice allora Kate. "Senza prova di intenzione qualsiasi giudice firmerebbe l'annullamento." spiega sempre più acida. "Non preoccuparti, non ti dovrai sposare per una terza volta."

"Cosa?" domanda Castle capendo finalmente il motivo di tanta acidità. Kate pensava che lui non la volesse come moglie "Non hai capito niente Kate..." dice dolcemente attirandola a se. "Io avrei voluto solo qualcosa di diverso. Con mia madre e Alexis, avrei voluto ricordarmelo sopratutto, perché il giorno in cui ti sposerò sarà il più bello della mia vita." chiarisce l'uomo. Kate ha le lacrime agli occhi.

"Davvero?" domanda lei.

"Certo." Rick si avvicina e la bacia dolcemente.

"_Può baciare la sposa." dice il prete. Ci sono mille urla poi la scena si interrompe._

"_Allora, dopo il matrimonio vi abbiamo accompagnato in albergo e vi abbiamo lascito lì a godervi il nostro regalo. Non preoccupatevi il capitano sa delle vostre ferie. Ci vediamo tra due settimane" dice Ryan sorridendo divertito._

"_Ah, il matrimonio è vero ragazzi. Guardate un po' qua." aggiunge ridendo Esposito._

_Sullo schermo compaiono due diverse riprese. In quella a destra ci sono Jenny e Kate, in quella a sinistra Ryan e Castle. Prima parte quella di sinistra._

"_Non preoccuparti, ti capisco, certe volte quando trovi quella giusta l'idea di sposarla ti prende all'improvviso." ._

"_Già..." dice Ryan. "Tu ci hai mai pensato? Con Beckett intendo." _

"_Moltissime volte. Ti ricordi quel giorno in cui tu avevi portato l'anello per Jenny e io glielo avevo mostrato dicendo 'Vuoi sposarmi?'?" domanda Castle sorridendo al ricordo. I due annuiscono. "E' da allora che ci penso... Io credo di amarla come mai ho amato nessun altra e la sposerei subito. Ma so che non è quello che vuole lei molto probabilmente, quindi aspetterò."_

Beckett è senza parole, non si immaginava che Rick pensasse a lei come moglie già da tanto. Lui le afferra una mano con dolcezza per avere un contatto come se avesse paura che la donna scappasse.

_L'immagine si blocca e parte quella a destra._

"_E tu Kate?" chiede Jenny._

"_Io cosa?" domanda confusa._

"_Se Castle ti chiedesse di sposarlo, lo faresti?" spiega Lanie._

"_Ma adesso?" _

"_Sì, se te lo chiedesse in quest'istante che cosa risponderesti?" conferma Jenny. Kate arrossisce pesantemente._

"_Io non lo so... stiamo insieme da solo un mese, mi sembra un po' presto..."_

"_Ma per favore, non ufficialmente voi siete una coppia da tre anni!" la prende in giro l'amica. "Lui è innamorato cotto, tu pure, non cercare di nasconderlo, ti si legge in faccia quando lo guardi." ormai le guance di Beckett sono color pomodoro maturo. "Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato all'eventualità di vivere con Castle, prenderti cura di Alexis e magari avere dei figli da lui..."_

"_Beh, forse qualche volta..." ammette la donna._

"_Quindi gli diresti di sì?" insiste Jenny._

"_Lo amo."_

La detective arrossisce anche nella realtà.

"_Avete visto ragazzi, c'è l'intenzione. Mi dispiace ma siete ufficialmente il Signore e la Signora Castle." sullo schermo compaiono tutti i loro amici._

"_CONGRATULAZIONI!" esclamano._

"_Kate, sappi che lo abbiamo fatto per te. Avevi bisogno di agire senza pensare per una volta." dice Ryan sorridendo._

"_Già, più che una vendetta questa sembra un'opportunità per voi. Alla fine vi abbiamo pure fatto il regalo, l'albergo è a nostre spese, quindi fatene buon uso! Ah, non pensate di mandarci in rovina con il sevizio in camera abbiamo detto specificatamente in reception che non lo avremmo pagato noi quello..." continua Esposito. "Godetevi la vostra luna di miele..." _

"_Adesso vi lasciamo in pace. Divertitevi..." conclude Ryan. Lo schermo della televisione diventa nero._

"E quindi... siamo sposati." dice Castle iniziando a farle delle leggere carezze col pollice sulla mano che ancora tiene stretta alla sua.

"A quanto pare." mormora seria la donna.

"E ti sta bene?" domanda lui preoccupato.

"Diciamo che poteva andarmi molto peggio." dice sorridendo prima di baciarlo. "Ma voglio un vero matrimonio quando torniamo a casa, non credere di cavartela a buon mercato." aggiunge facendolo ridere.

Fine


End file.
